látask !
by Hrafn
Summary: Me van a odiar por esta historia... Watari regresa a una vida pasada en la antigua escandinavia... 2do cap. material de apoyo disponible!
1. Prólogo

**Kiu kiu!**

No es mi primera historia en la vida, pero es el primer fic que hago de yami no matsuei, una serie que me gusta bastante, si bien me considero homofóbica... pero, debo afirmarlo, babeo por esta serie.

La serie de television la vi completa, pero del manga he leído sólo el primer tomo, los primeros capítulos del segundo, y varios fragmentos de los demás, de modo que, supongo, mi vision de mundo de la serie es los suficientemente cercano al de la autora.

sé que me van a odiar ls que lo lean, porque se aleja bastante de la realidad de la misma, y las chicas que les guste el yaoi y parecidos van a encontrarlo muy extraño, y no espero alabanzas. Pero bueno, tengo demasiada fantasía rebosando de mi pequeña cabeza, y tenía que verterla en alguna parte.

En primer lugar, me inspiré en las ilustraciones de una novela épica, "Angus. el primer guerrero", a cuyo protagonista le encontré un gran parecido con Watari. De modo que de un día para otro nació esta historia.

Trata que Watari vivió en una vida pasada en antiguas tierras escandinavas... ya saben. Estoy usando el mito de las edades paralelas, presente en el facsímil "De historia et Veritate Unicornis". Además,si hay algo que me gusta un poco más que el animé es la historia medieval temprana, y mi civilización favorita son los vikingos (después vienen los hunos XD ). De modo que el fic es la simple combinación de mis varias pasiones en este mundo... compréndame, bno?

Ok, espero que les guste. Dejen reviews!

* * *

Prólogo.

**_Apenas había_** recobrado la conciencia. Aún no podía ver con claridad el indeterminado paisaje a su alrededor. Sin embargo, el inminente alba con su pálida apatía sobre el negruzco horizonte, mezclándose ambos como la leche con el ron de ébano hace quince minutos antes de arremeter contra el pueblo enemigo, ya le encandilaba los ojos con su luz sanguinolenta. Tal la sentía como si el amanecer sangrara sobre sus ojos, revolviéndose en un brebaje oscuro y salado en el que bailoteaban manchones negros entre destellos metálicos y lamentos de muerte.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, y se le caía entre los hombros. No podía respirar. Tenía la garganta endurecida y el resto del cuerpo dormido, colgando pesadamente de su cabeza. Si pudiera mover los brazos quizás se aliviaría la contractura en su cuello, pero no tenía idea siquiera dónde estaban. Un desagradable sopor le botaba los ojos, y el dolor de sus pulmones, ansiosos de aire, parecía superar al que las espadas provocaban. Un largo y sordo quejido manó de sus labios, seguido de una arcada que expulsó un miserable hilo de bilis y sangre, manchando su pecho desnudo.

La tos que le vino al vómito ayudó a despertarlo, y distinguió guturales ruidos proviniendo de inquietas figuras a sus pies. Inspiró profundamente, pero la bocanada de aire que entró a su cuerpo resultó pesado, lleno de alientos y un penetrante olor a sangre que le pareció nauseabundo, y le volvieron las arcadas, con mucho dolor.

- Ayuda...

Ni siquiera entendía lo que decía. Sólo sabía que ya no podía resistir más en la postura en la que estaba y que le impedía respirar y descansar de los innumerables dolores que lo atormentaban, a pesar de estar casi completamente insensible, excepto por sentir una exigua lágrima mezclarse con el sudor y la sangre en su rostro.

-¡Snaeulf...!!

Tantos gritos, tantos ruidos incomprensibles, pero una voz le parecía familiar, y el vocablo que pronunciaba evocaba sus más profundos recuerdos... Aquel nombre, tan insignificante y de sonido tan imponente...

- ¡Snaeulf! - Björnarr se acercó con movimientos bruscos que por fin lograron despertarlo -. ¡Despierta, Snaeulf, no nos dejes aún!

El sudor frío de sus manos le devolvió la visión y le limpió la sangre del rostro, refrescándolo y aliviando sus heridas; su voz y su aliento a antiguas victorias le devolvieron el oído, y entre sus palabras de ánimo y consuelo reconoció graves voces maldiciendo y pidiendo clemencia, y otras burlas por el estilo. Pudo reconocerlo mejor una vez que le apartó los rizos dorados del rostro, humedecidos por una fúnebre llovizna como el llanto de las valquirias ante la cruenta masacre. Claro que sí. Era Björnarr. Cómo no reconocer su abundante cabellera rojiza tomada en trenzas, tan espesa como el pelaje de un oso, y su barba incipiente de muchacho, su rostro alargado y delgado, casi sin mejillas, blanco como un huevo, y unos enormes y penetrantes ojos verdes que le hacían justicia a su nombre. Apenas vestía unos toscos pantalones de lana, y botines de piel de conejo, "lo suficiente para todo el año", según él, y, por sobre todo, una pesada hacha de doble filo, de múltiples usos: desde cortar su cabello hasta faenar una gallina, y como no, también para decapitar a un par de ilusos desalmados cada vez que atenten contra sus principios.

- Snaeulf...

Intentando responderle a su amigo, Snaeulf giró la cabeza con mucha dificultad y dolor, aunque sólo para descubrir un espectáculo macabro: una pradera de cadáveres hemorrágicos y de ojos abiertos, el campo de una cruenta batalla realizándose bajo él.

- Björnarr... -. Apenas la voz le salía, apretada en su garganta, como un ahogado susurro -. Sácame de aquí, por favor...

Sentía las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, aunque sin saber si el motivo era el dolor de su cuerpo o aquél de no poder morir luchando, como un buen guerrero, y merecer el Valhalla y poder codearse con einherjers y con el mismo Odín, cuando tuvieran que luchar en el último combate...

- Calma, Sne- dijo el otro, aunque él mismo se escuchaba nervioso, y sus ademanes eran torpes y ansiosos -, los tenemos bajo control. Pronto terminará e iremos a la aldea. Yo mismo te cuidaré. Cuando estés bien, te conseguiré un par de esclavas, iremos de caza y tendremos un pequeño banquete¿de acuerdo? Sólo resiste un poco más... yo mismo vendré a buscarte...

- Desátame, por favor...

No podía más... ya el cansancio vencía su dolor y le aliviaba las heridas mejor que cualquier curandera, y el menhir al que lo habían atado en esa desagradable posición le pareció mejor que su colchón de paja en la aldea; más aún, que el colchón de plumas de un rey.

De pronto, profiriendo un infame insulto y tambaleándose al intentar moverse entre las rocas, apareció tras Björnarr un guerrero enemigo, con los ojos desorbitados y agitando una gruesa espada.

- ¡Volveré por ti¡Resiste...! -. Y dicho y hecho, Björnarr se despidió de su amigo con un beso sobre su hirsuta barba, y se alejó tratando de evadir a su combatiente, dejándolo a merced del olvido. Lo último que vio de él fue cómo en un par de golpes lanzaba el arma de su contrincante lejos y lo despedazaba de un hachazo. Otrora habría celebrado tal carnicería con bromas o invocando sarcásticamente a las valquirias de Odín, pero estaba demasiado cansado y en una inadecuada posición como para volver a hacerlo, aun para darle mayor importancia. Ni siquiera le nacían los deseos de sonreír. Observó una vez más el difuso y repugnante cuadro: A lo lejos, dos enormes ejércitos intentaban eliminarse en una masa de guerreros ciegos y afónicos de furia, y, cerca de él, unos cuantos pocos se batían a muerte, sin importarles si intentaban matar a los del bando contrario o no. Cerró los ojos. Ya nada le importaba mucho: ni el dolor invadiendo su carne, ni el destino de Björnarr tras la pelea con aquel mequetrefe, ni cúal será el vencedor de esta ridícula guerra y que será del vencido...

_-¡Snaeulf...!_

Aquella llamada, su nombre tejido en una dulce voz se deslizó a través de una fresca brisa y llegó a él, claramente, a pesar del barullo de los soldados. Un grito de mujer, que a él le fue inconfundible, y que corrió por sus oídos como miel, hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas, provocándole violentos espasmos de nostalgia y obligándolo a levantar la cabeza.

Al límite del campo de batalla, con un aura oscura, pero luminosa, vistiendo un holgado y liviano vestido, y con una delgada espada al cinto, estaba una muchacha, de ojos y cabellos negros como la misma noche, recogidos en un moño tan alto como su semblante. De su cuello colgaba el símbolo de su religión y origen: Mjöllnir, el martillo de Thor, dios de la guerra y objeto de devoción de cada guerrero, y al que Snaeulf sentía haber fallado.

-Lo siento...- sintió el susurro transportarse en una ráfaga de frío viento invernal desde sus labios y filtrarse por sus oídos, congelándole los huesos.

Lamentábase como el sol aún en su mundial lecho, más parecido a una mujer en reciente luto, y cuya tristeza le impide levantarse para comenzar con los deberes domésticos y que sigue humedeciendo las sábanas con su llanto. Sin embargo, en ese momento formaba una aureola alrededor de la morena doncella que gemía su nombre, aunque sin lágrimas. Y cuándo ha llorado una valquiria, ni en el combate ni en el amor, admirables guerreras aún más fuertes que cualquiera de los hombres que luchaban a muerte entre ambos.

Snaeulf lloraba. En cada lágrima se le iba una gota de vida, y cada vez se veía más agotado como para librarse de sus ataduras y lanzarse al combate contra el hombre que sea, con tal de merecer la vida eterna y reunirse con su amada...

-... Hermosa Angharad...

Cuántas veces se encontraron en secreto tras los acantilados, entre los montes, o bajo el protector manto de una cascada en una secreta habitación de piedra milenaria de la que desbordaba la pasión en cada noche de amor; recordaba las veces que jugaban a luchar, entrenando duramente en ocultas playas, logrando que el sol se fuera en sangre cada atardecer; las veces que ella disfrazada de esclava se escabullía en los banquetes, y ambos disfrutaban de los relatos y las bromas de los demás soldados; cuando Snaeulf en sus momentos de ocio intentaba por todos los medios fabricar pociones con propósitos de la más diversa índole, y si bien la mayoría eran descabellados, y los resultados eran insatisfactorios, más aún, desastrosos, ambos terminaban riendo; los días que ella no aparecía, y él la esperaba con la porfía de una roca, hasta que, bajo la tutela del ocaso, daba fin a su espera despedazando con su hacha el primer árbol que encontrara a su paso, sin importar su tamaño, hasta reducirlo a astillas, hecho que pocas veces no ocurrió.

Angharad se volvía un manchón oscuro en el horizonte, y Björnarr no había vuelto. Intentando aprovechar los últimos instantes de su vida, trató de zafarse de las sogas que lo mantenían colgado: sólo un suspiro brotó de sus labios, su último aliento, supuso, pues ya dejaban sus pulmones de responderle. A lo lejos, Angharad abandonaba el valle, y su figura oscura se escondía entre los matorrales, mientras sentía su corazón detenerse de terror y soledad. Un sopor irresistible lo asaltó, al que se sometió con el más profundo dolor. Recordó una imagen, que resultó tan vívida como la real: quiso ver a su amante, por última vez, su sonrisa, sus ojos húmedos, el cabello al viento del mar...

Y así, atado al monumento erigido a su padre, moría Snaeulf Vigmundson...

... mejor conocido como Yutaka Watari...

**_¡Paf!_**

Al despertar tan bruscamente, logró aquel científico loco aficionado a las pociones transformistas conseguir un colorado chichón en medio de la nuca, erguido como la piedra de su sueño. Ante el escándalo, despertó también 003, su pequeña mascota, una tierna lechuza del tamaño de un puño, que comenzó a revolotear alrededor de la lámpara del laboratorio del Enma-cho, reacción muy inteligente, pues, con el golpe, se movió la mesa de trabajo de tal manera que los reactivos cayeron de sus recipientes y se mezclaron peligrosamente...

Tras Watari, la puerta se abrió de golpe, tan bruscamente que se salió de sus goznes, dejando salir una espesa humareda que provocó que todas las alarmas de incendio del edificio se activaran y comenzaran a sonar escandalosamente, mientras ciertos dispositivos en el techo comenzaban a regar agua por todas partes, inundándolo todo. La pequeña lechuza salió volando del laboratorio ululando lastimeramente y con las alas cubiertas de un hollín verduzco y esparciendo un penetrante olor a azufre. Seguidamente salió el shinigami, sacudiéndose la cal pegada a sus dorados cabellos y tambaleándose sobre el suelo mojado. Producto del olor provocado por la explosión le vino una repentina sensación de vértigo, y la superficie resbalosa sobre la que se desplazaba logró que cayera de bruces sobre ella. Por suerte, a la vuelta de la esquina aparecía Seiichirou Tatsumi, el secretario de Enma-Cho, haciendo su habitual recorrido de oficina en oficina, organizando y transportando el papeleo, y administrando el dinero de la institución. Claro que hoy resultó haber una sorpresa en su camino.

Al escuchar la explosión, y el ruido de astillas, y el porrazo acompañado de un chapoteo y un grito de dolor, que el reconoció como proveniente de Watari, lo obligaron a tirar una ruma de papeles que llevaba bajo el brazo y a hacer carrera por ir en su auxilio.

Al girar en la esquina más próxima, en el pasillo que él sabía dónde estaba el laboratorio, encontró a su compañero tirado sobre los azulejos, empapado y con el rostro desfigurado por el dolor en el área lumbar, que se frotaba en ese momento, y por el asco hacia el hedor que manaba de la cal oscura que formaba una fea mancha con forma de estrella sobre la mesa de trabajo, en el laboratorio.

- ¿Estás bien, Watari? -. Tatsumi se abalanzó sobre él para asegurarse de que no tenga herida alguna.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien - respondió éste, levantándose con dificultad, pero con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, una vez de pie, la traidora humedad del suelo nuevamente quiso tenerlo de su lado, como llena de celos, y el pobre científico resbaló nuevamente, pero Tatsumi, cerca, pudo salvarlo de un seguro moretón, y lo atrapó en su regazo antes de que cayera.

- Gracias... - dijo Watari, antes de soltar a su compañero, que, mudo de sorpresa, sólo observó cómo éste intentaba mantener el equilibrio. Pero no alcanzaron los colores a subírsele al rostro antes de que un hombre apareciera tras ellos. Vestía un largo abrigo negro como su cabello, pero sus ojos eran de un púrpura profundo, dándole un aspecto... aparentemente oscuro, hasta que...

- ¡Tatsumiiii! - gritó infantilmente, en ademán de arrojarse sobre el pobre secretario que apenas sí podía moverse mientras dejaba que su accidentado amigo se apoyara en él para desplazarse, pero que cuya boca aún reaccionaba ante cualquier circunstancia.

- ¡Cuidado, Tsuzukiii!!!

Inútil. El shinigami, considerado, increíblemente, el más poderoso del departamento central, abrió los brazos y se abalanzó sobre los otros dos. Pero - desgracia -, el agua sobre el suelo logró quitarle el equilibrio, y lo que tendría que haber sido un apretado abrazo - seguido de la típica súplica por un aumento de sueldo a espaldas del jefe - resultó una dolorosa caída sobre la superficie de cerámica. De ese modo, los tres adquirieron una colección de decorativas manchas oscuras sobre su piel, ocasionándoles, sin embargo, muchos lamentos que hacían eco en los pasillos y dolor.

Se escucharon chapoteos en el pasillo perpendicular al que donde estaban, y aplacaron sus gemidos. Se acercaban rápidamente, pero el intervalo de tiempo en el que esperaron a que apareciera el desconocido tras ellos les pareció una eternidad en medio de ése incómodo silencio. Fue tal la concentración que no se percataron de una muchacha que cruzó el pasillo lentamente, mirando hacia todos lados, como perdida, varios metros lejos de ellos. Apenas Watari la notó por el rabillo del ojo, pero de inmediato tuvo que voltear, con cierto dolor que le arrancó un gruñido debido a una curiosa contractura en el cuello, causada seguramente por las sucesivas caídas y el frío de la humedad, ya que dicha persona había llegado hasta ellos, y se había detenido frente a ellos.

- Hisoka... - dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, mientras el joven shinigami los observaba con una mezcla de lástima y asco, aunque no se expresara en su rostro.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - les dijo con firmeza, a pesar de su suave voz infantil -. Pónganse de pie y busquen ropa seca. El jefe Konoe los necesita en su despacho.

Dicho esto, se puso nuevamente en marcha.

- ¿Dónde estarás tú? - alcanzó a gritarle Tsuzuki, antes de que Hisoka se sumergiera en la oscuridad de los interminables pasillos del Enma-Cho.

- Yo los veré más tarde - dijo éste sin mirar hacia atrás, dejándolos llenos de incertidumbre que les fue imposible disipar cuando hubo doblado un recodo y desaparecido por completo.

Los tres, entonces, se incorporaron con cuidado, y fueron a por ropas secas en la enfermería. Sin embargo, Watari se negó a cambiarse y usar las simples y holgadas camisas de color crema que sus otros dos amigos se resignaron a vestir.

- No se preocupen por mí - les dijo alegremente mientras se alejaba en dirección al laboratorio -. Tengo un interesante aparato en mi despacho que secará mis ropas en un dos por tres.

Sin posibilidades de disuadirlo de otra probable catástrofe, Tsuzuki y Tatsumi se dirigieron a la oficina del jefe, dejando que Watari se saliera con la suya y los abandonara cantando y silbando por el camino, acompañado de su pequeña lechuza que también ululaba melódicamente.

En pocos minutos se encontraron a la puerta de la oficina, mirándose el uno al otro, intentando así tranquilizar su curiosidad. Tatsumi se adelantó y tocó con los nudillos suavemente. Seguidamente abrió levemente la puerta, apenas asomándose para que el jefe los notara, y esperó el permiso de éste para entrar.

- Adelante... - se escuchó desde el interior, y los shinigamis entraron lentamente, muy avergonzados por su apariencia ridícula. Pero el jefe Konoe permaneció impasible, mientras revisaba una serie de papeles sobre el escritorio. Una vez los hubo dejado, se acercó a ellos, como si no notara el cambio de vestido en sus empleados.

- Sabrán, supongo, por qué los he convocado...

- Lo cierto es que no tenemos idea, jefe - respondió lacónico Tatsumi, algo irritado por esa poco acostumbrada falta de información, siendo que él es quién se ocupa de administrarla en el departamento central.

- Tranquilo, Seiichirou-san - dijo sereno Konoe al advertir cómo la mirada de su secretario se ensombrecía -, se trata de un caso extraordinario, era obvio que no podrías tratarlo en el poco tiempo que se resolvió. Te encargaré, sin embargo, que la información sea debidamente archivada.

A pesar de la breve explicación y del adicional consuelo, el bochorno del rostro de Tatsumi no desapareció del todo; en tanto, la puerta se abría repentinamente tras ellos con un escándalo que dejaba atrás toda discusión. Apareció entonces una refulgente figura, y un aroma a limpio que les irritaba las narices.

- Qué rápido vuelves, Yutaka-san - comentó Tatsumi en cuanto se hubo acostumbrado al brillo de la bata blanca del científico, mientras éste daba un rodeo para lograr cierto juego de luces con su recién lavada vestimenta, y se sentó en una butaca frente a Konoe con gran donaire.

- Tan sólo las maravillas de mi nuevo invento... la revolución del lavado en seco y del mundo - explicó Watari con parsimonia en su voz y una postura tal que le daba cierta sensualidad (y por lo tanto, verosimilitud) a su discurso. Sólo Konoe, el único con suficiente experiencia y criterio en todo el EnmaCho, supo darle suficiente crédito a lo que oyó, a diferencia de sus empleados al frente suyo, cuyos ojos se salían de sus órbitas y lanzaban comentarios adulatorios al azar.

- Bien, bien... - interrumpió -. Los he llamado precisamente para darles una grata sorpresa.

Los shinigamis le miran con atención.

- ¿De qué se trata? - pregunta Watari.

- Pues verán... Normalmente, al recibir un nuevo shinigami, éste debe pasar por una serie de pruebas. Por ello, Seiichirou-san, usted debe hacer los registros pertinentes. No así, sin embargo, cuando se trata de una emergencia, como un traslado...

- ¿Quiere decir que tendremos un nuevo compañero? - interrumpió Tsuzuki, carcomiéndole la curiosidad.

- Algo así... No trabajará de inmediato, eso sí. Debemos enseñarle el terreno nuevo al que se enfrenta.

- ¡Espléndido! -. Watari tenía los ojos chispeantes de emoción, y compartía los mismos sentimientos con Tsuzuki a través de un par de miradas - ¿Sabe quién es?

- Sinceramente sé tanto como ustedes - respondió ante los rostros lívidos de incomprensión, y más tarde de atisbos de frustración -. Envié a Kurosaki-kun a buscarle. Tan sólo hoy en la mañana se nos informó de su llegada, y nada más se nos ha dicho.

- Qué negligencia... -. Tatsumi aún no se había calmado -. ¿Es necesario prescindir de esa información?

- Es lo más probable. Se trató de un asunto de suma urgencia, y nos fue imposible disponer de más. Y por las dudas, Seiichirou-san¿le importa más la MALDITA información que la llegada del nuevo empleado?

Comentario muy a punto, pues para ese momento habían tocado la puerta, y ya Tatsumi se relajó un poco después de esa reprimenda. Él mismo fue a abrir, y se encontró con Hisoka, siempre serio, aunque con un dejo de leve palidez en el rostro.

- ¿Ha llegado ya? - preguntó Konoe, a quién también las ascuas lo atormentaban.

- Está aquí - respondió el joven shinigami (cuya voz, que pocos notaron, algo más leve y temerosa de lo normal se escuchaba). Se asomó al pasillo fuera de la oficina e hizo un gesto para llamar a sea quién sea que estuviera afuera.

Entonces, del oscuro pasillo surgió, como de unas tinieblas, una delgada joven de ojos y cabellos muy oscuros, en contraste con su piel pálida como leche, con la mirada perdida en un olvido interior. Sólo vestía una polerette y unos jeans delgados, y dejaba que su cabello cayera desordenado y sedoso sobre sus hombros desnudos, como si tuvieran vida propia e independiente. Tenía las manos huesudas, casi debiluchas, y su paso era enclenque. Sus enormes y almendrados ojos estaban enmarcados por un par de leves ojeras: toda una enferma terminal.

Los shinigamis la miraron algo desdeñosos, algo asustados, durante una insoportable pausa de silencio.

- Bien-... bienvenida, señorita... - interrumpió Konoe, nervioso, preguntando a la vez con la mirada el nombre de...

- Soy Ana Hildofrson - respondió, para sorpresa de sus observantes, con potente voz, casi haciendo eco en la oficina y en todo EnmaCho.

El silencio intentaba imperar aprovechando la embarazosa situación, generada por tan singular personaje.

- Ehmmm... -. Konoe trataba de manejar la conversación, aunque no tenía por dónde agarrarla -. Pues, bienvenida a EnmaCho... Les presento a mis empleados: los shinigamis, Asato Tsuzuki, Kurosaki Hisoka, encargados del área 2 de Kyûshû; Yutaka Watari, del área 6 de Kinki...

Watari saluda con la mano y con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Soy oriundo de allí! - exclama excitado. De la allegada sólo recibe una mirada de gran sorpresa, casi doblando el tamaño de sus ojos, como respuesta.

- ... y él es mi secretario, Seiichirou Tatsumi -. Éste saluda con una leve reverencia, pero Ana sólo miraba a Watari, muda y con los ojos desorbitados, como si hubiera visto un muerto. - Y yo soy Konoe, el jefe del Departamento Central y encargado del área de Tokio.

- "Hirudofuruson" - dijo Watari, curioso -. Es noruego¿verdad?

Ana seguía en ese extraño estado de shock, sorda a cualquier cosa que le dijeran. Watari ya se mostraba algo temeroso.

- ¿O sueco...?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - respondió por fin Ana, casi gritando, después de un incómodo intervalo de silencio. Los demás se sobresaltaron ante la repentina exclamación de la chica, aunque no más por lo que ella hubo dicho.

- ¿La conoces? - preguntó Tsuzuki, escéptico.

- ¡Para nada! - respondió Watari, ante una sorprendida Ana, que casi pareció desmayarse al escuchar la breve e insignificante declaración del científico, pero mantuvo la calma. Hisoka era el único que permanecía impasible, siempre, sin embargo, con un dejo de horror en lo más profundo de sus ojos verdes, casi imperceptible...

- Oh... lo siento... - dijo de repente Ana, como recién despertando -. Son... son tics que me dan de repente. No puedo controlarlos... pero no se preocupen, no son frecuentes. Debió haber sido la emoción del momento...

- ¡Jaja, no hay problema! - dijo Watari, riendo. Los demás afirmaron todavía algo asustados.

- Habla usted muy bien el japonés, señorita Hildofrson - dijo Konoe, cambiando oportunamente de tema -. ¿En qué trabaja¿Es también shinigami?

- Digamos que sí. En cuanto al apellido, señor... -. Miró interrogativamente al rubio, siempre optimista, siempre de ojos brillantes.

- Sólo dígame Watari.

- Sí... gracias. Es escandinavo antiguo, pero efectivamente provengo de Noruega.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! -. Tsuzuki pronto se acostumbró a la situación, y tomó confianza para con la chica, siguiendo el ejemplo de su amigo -. ¿Es allí dónde legalizaron la marihuana...?

- Tsuzuki... eso es en Holanda - dijo Tatsumi a su abochornado amigo.

- Bien... creo que podrían mostrarle el resto del departamento central¿les parece? - dijo Konoe.

- Buena idea, jefe - respondió Tsuzuki, adelantándose a la puerta de entrada.

- ¡Bien! Creo que tú con Kurosaki-kun podrían encargarse de eso...

El rostro de Hisoka empalideció, pero Ana se acerca a Konoe y le interrumpe.

- Hoy no, señor. El viaje ha sido pesado y me gustaría descansar.

- ... De acuerdo. Entonces le pediré que se acerque para indicarle su nueva vivienda aquí en Tokio y con quién trabajará a partir de mañana.

- Jefe... - se adelanta Hisoka, aún algo perturbado -¿podemos nosotros entonces retirarnos?

- Por supuesto, Kurosaki-kun.

Sin siquiera dar las gracias, Hisoka abre la puerta y sale rápidamente, y, para sopresa de todos, tomando del brazo a Tsuzuki. Watari se despide brevemente inclinando la cabeza y los sigue afuera. Pero sus dos compañeros habían desaparecido.

En tanto, éstos dos habían doblado una esquina y quedado solos. Hisoka planta a su compañero enfrente de él, y lo mira fijamente con decisión, respirando sonoramente, como si recién hubiera corrido una maratón. Para Tsuzuki, éste parecía haber envejecido una buena sarta de años, por el aspecto enfermizo y pálido y había adquirido. Asustado, tratando de acomodarse a pesar de que Hisoka no le soltaba los hombros - que los tenía muy bien agarrados -, le pregunta, intentando conservar la calma:

- ¿Ocurre algo, Hisoka?

El joven sólo se limita a mirarlo, pero su aliento se va apaciguando poco a poco. Sus ojos se vuelven brillantes, como a punto de llorar, y suelta a su compañero. Tsuzuki advierte su situación, y se acerca con la intención de consolarle, quizá abrazándolo. Pero Hisoka lo mira brevemente, vislumbrando una pequeña lágrima como un lucero en la oscuridad de los pasillos, da media vuelta y se aleja rápidamente, dejando a su compañero perturbado y preocupado. Lo conocía muy bien... ¿tenía quizás la chica pensamientos tan oscuros que lo habían atormentado?

Lejos de allí, Watari se disponía a abandonar, cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió y dejó salir a Ana, escoltada por Tatsumi.

- Buenos días, señorita Hildofrson. Yo debo trabajar ahora - dijo éste brevemente y se alejó con un gran archivador bajo el brazo.

- ¡Buena suerte! - se despidió la chica. Watari le sonríe al momento que ella le dirige la mirada, pero de inmediato se pone serio al advertir lo sombrío de ésta.

- ... No sé desde cuándo que te llaman así, pero creo que ya es hora de poner las cosas en orden - replicó y se alejó, dejando a un confuso Watari, abandonado en los pasillos con ese extraño comentario dando vueltas por su cabeza.

* * *

¡_Listo por fin_! Les dije que iba a ser raro.

De todos modos, yo estoy acostumbrada a los crossover y a las mezclas más disparatadas que se me crucen por la cabeza, como una vez que mezclé la mitología de los unicornios con Harry Potter, LotR, una telenovela y un cómic de internet... creo que les quedó claro.

Trataré de terminarlo antes de marzo. Entré a medicina en la universidad y no voy a tener más tiempo después. Si no lo termino y queda todo el resto del año abandonado, entenderán por qué XD. Soy tan feliz!!!... acabo de cagarme para el resto de mi vida, pero soy taaan feliz...!!!!!

¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

cya!

**Hrafn. **


	2. Ana

**Música **de sugerencia para acompañar:  
vean mi homepage ( triple w esnips pto com slash web slash snesaga)... maldito fanfiction pto net, no me deja subir dcs con hipervinculos  
**Blodhevn** – _Asmegin_

* * *

_**Un canto**_, una oración llenaba con su eco el vacío... Nada era visible, excepto una densa negrura alrededor, a no ser que realmente no hubiera nada. Tampoco era posible sentir nada: ni frío, ni calor, ni placer, ni dolor. Sólo el tañido de los lamentos retumbaba en su cabeza, atormentándolo hasta el llanto, silbando entre sus dorados rizos, dentro de sus oídos como una banshee, así tan mortal, clamando por muerte y destrucción, de qué otra forma aplacar su sed de sangre y dolor... 

Era la señal, que desde lo alto de una colina llamaba al grupo con el prolongado eco del sonar de un cuerno solitario.  
Empezó la marcha, y la tierra se estremecía trémula de horror bajo sus poderosos pasos. Se avecinaba la fiesta, decían algunos. Es el fin, decían los novatos. Era un banquete...

Muchos se ataviaban de durísimos cueros y diversos objetos corto punzantes. A él sólo le bastaba su amplio manto de piel de lobo blanco como el lirio de sus ojos. Se ajustaba su cráneo feroz sobre la nuca como una corona, y entonces esa pureza desaparecía, y se le inyectaban en sangre. Se transformaba en una bestia implacable, en una fiera hambrienta que emitía un débil plañido en lo profundo de sus entrañas; un gemido que todos como él debían callar, descargando su fuerza sobre lo que hubiera a su paso. Lo mejor era hacerlo sobre otros seres humanos...  
Se dirigirían hacia alguna granja, algún pueblo, castillo... sólo les bastaba con que estuviera habitado. Adquirían un odio inmenso, que traducían en injustificable masacre, como una manada de zorros rabiosos que ingresaban a un granero. Saboreábase ya con intensa malicia el dulzor de la muerte en el aire, oprimiendo su corazón de ansiedad y lujuria asesinas.

Empezaban por atormentarlos con fuego o una lluvia de pedradas que destruiría las débiles chozas de los aldeanos; más tarde entraría la masa de guerreros implacables. Los flancos se desorganizarían para atemorizar al pueblo, mientras el cuerpo aniquilaría las defensas, rodeándolos y cercándolos, y devorándolos como la peste. Una vez controlada la población comenzaba lo bueno: atrapaban al gobernador del lugar y lo ataban a una tarima alta para que observara a sus súbditos sucumbir bajo el sadismo vikingo: entraban a las casas y desparramaban el grano sobre el estiércol, tomaban los mejores cerdos y vacunos y los remataban en la plaza central, que producían un griterío casi sinfónico; enviaban a los granjeros a asarlos en una inmensa hoguera, ordenaban a mujeres y niños a sacar sus enseres y a servirles de su comida. El rey debía servir al jarl - jefe de la tropa - mientras los demás se burlaban de él y escupían en su cara. Los demás se ocupaban en escoger mujeres jóvenes y en desflorarlas, o bien adueñarse de ellas como siervas; a los niños más saludables los agrupaban y les ponían precio para venderlos como esclavos, y a los débiles los trataban como juguetes, les decían que hicieran peligrosas piruetas, les arrojaban comida o piedras, los quemaban con tizones ardiendo, en suma, los obligaban a hacer de bufones para entretener a los guerreros hasta la muerte en medio de una tempestad de carcajadas e insultos mientras violaban a sus madres; a sus padres los torturaban haciéndolos gritar de horror (más que de dolor, a veces): los despellejaban vivos, les arrancaban los órganos y sobre la carne viva vertían alcohol, o los ponían a asar junto con la carne, evitando heridas fatales para así prolongar su agonía. A veces aplicaban "el águila" - cuya descripción haría llorar hasta al más despiadado narrador - al rey cuando se trataba de traición; cuando querían información les enterraban los huesos astillosos de las gallinas en la carne bajo las uñas, o les cortaban las orejas o los dedos de los pies. Frecuentemente usaban una espina y la enterraban en un ojo, y después tiraban de ella para arrancárselo. Lo mejor era cuando un berserker - él, normalmente - colgaba a uno de los prisioneros boca abajo, con las piernas separadas. Entonces desenvainaba y, apartando un rizo de sus ojos para ver mejor, comenzaba a deslizar su espada entre ellas. La miopía que padecía, sin embargo, le impedía a veces dar en el blanco, pero eso parecía divertir más a sus compañeros. Sentía la carne cortarse, cada vaso sanguíneo romperse y reventar de sangre bajo el filo de su arma. Muchas veces el desdichado no perdía el conocimiento hasta que la espada llegaba al pecho, y sus gritos estremecían hasta la médula por un buen tiempo. Entonces la sacaba no con cierta dificultad del tórax, seguida de sus órganos trozados, desparramándose con su sangre por el suelo y el pecho de su asesino. Los demás reían y celebraban. Björnarr levantaba el cuerno repleto de cerveza brindando por la hazaña y salpicando sobre los senos de las siervas junto a ellos, ya húmedos de lágrimas y la baba de los soldados. Él respondía con una carcajada y una lágrima - el rocío de su inocencia. Después tiraban sus restos mutilados al río, cuya corriente los transportaba a otros poblados, llenando de terror a quiénes los avistaran...

Y todo eso ocurría, mientras la conciencia le carcomía hasta el alma...

**- ¡No te atrevas!**

Los pasillos vibraban con el eco de pasos apresurados, sin ritmo, aún ahogados por el del grito que había precedido a la amenaza, ambos desde la garganta de Tatsumi.

- Vamos... no ocurrirá nada malo. Puedes confiar plenamente en tu buen amigo Yutaka Watari...

- Eres mi amigo, pero no de fiar...

El secretario doblaba una esquina con apremio, descubriendo su rostro lívido de terror al observar una copa lleno de un viscoso y repugnante líquido de un color verdoso y de dudoso origen, que Watari-san alzaba mientras lo perseguía, salpicando por todas partes, y dejando marcas de quemaduras a cada contacto del reactivo con el cerámico de los pasillos.

- Tatsumi, por favooor... -. Watari se tambaleaba como queriendo arrodillarse en ademán de súplica por que Tatsumi probara su pócima -. ¡Sólo un trago, un traguito... Incluso te gustarán los resultados!

- No quiero siquiera saber con qué propósito preparaste esa... cosa -. Casi díjolo en una arcada. Watari al momento se detiene y levanta la copa,  
revolviéndose su contenido peligrosamente, como si de un brindis se tratara.

- Se trata de la última y superior creación de la ciencia en lo que se refiere a estética... Tecnología de punta al servicio del cambio de COLORES!!!...

- ... Fantástico...

- Podéis volverte rubio, si quisieres; o tener tez morena, o blanca, o lucir un maravilloso bronceado...

- Recomiendo que no pierda el tiempo, Yutaka-san -. El jefe Konoe apareció de improviso tras el científico, sujetando el brazo de éste donde llevara la copa, evitando así que se derramara en una exagerada pirueta de exaltación -. Tienes un caso. -. Volteó hacia Tatsumi (que aún prestaba atención a la poción en caso de que Watari pudiera soltarse y abalanzarse sobre él, e introducirle un embudo en su boca para que la tragara, o se la inyectara rápidamente) sin cambiar su expresión de enfado -. Se supone que te envié precisamente para que se lo comunicaras, Seiichirou-san.

- Ehh, lo siento jefe - se disculpó Tatsumi, algo sudoroso por el temor -, pero Watari-san me interrumpió aun antes de que comenzara a hablar para pedirme que probara sus inventos!

- ¿De qué otro modo podré confirmar su obvia eficiencia? - replicó Watari, sonriendo.

- Ya basta - dijo el jefe Konoe, y le arrebató a Watari la pócima y a Tatsumi la orden del caso -. La próxima vez seré yo quién dé los comunicados. Watari...  
Éste voltea, atento.

- Se trata del fantasma de una niña encarnado en un antiguo oso de felpa. Hay que liberarla y traerla al rey Enma.

- Sí, señor - responde obediente Watari, pero sin ponerse en acción. El jefe Konoe pronto se da cuenta de que observa su poción como un niño huérfano mira una paleta dulce.

- ... Éste objeto se te será confiscado, Yutaka-san -. Éste suspira, abatido -. Te tengo, sin embargo, otra noticia...

- ¡Hola, hola¡Señor jefe, hemos terminado! Las almas han sido redirigidas al más allá y los afectados ya están recibiendo su debido tratamiento -. Tsuzuki apareció de improviso a la espalda del jefe, casi matándolo del susto. No le deja, sin embargo, responder -. ¡Vaya, jugo de kiwi!

Ante el desconcierto del jefe y los otros dos shinigamis, Tsuzuki le arrebata la pócima y se la empina, vaciando su contenido en un muy breve intervalo de tiempo.

- ¡Tsuzuki, noooo...!!!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ni siquiera se había percatado del desagradable sabor del reactivo, y pronto comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo.

- Watari... ¿qué se supone que le va a pasar?

El científico estaba pálido, y sólo respondió cuando a Tsuzuki le corrió un escalofrío por la médula.

- ... No tengo idea...

En ese momento, mientras todos miraban expectantes, la piel del más poderoso shinigami del JuHoCho se puso de carne de gallina, y todos los cabellos de la cabeza se le erizaron, empalideciendo a tal punto que parecían deslumbrar.

Pronto notaron el cambio, y a todos les corrió también un escalofrío, más que nada porque...

- Se parece a Muraki... 

Efectivamente, Tsuzuki había adquirido una tersa piel blanca y cabellos plateados como la luna. Sólo sus ojos no habían cambiado, única prueba de que el malévolo doctor no había regresado y encarnado en su pobre amigo.

- ¡Tsuzuki, lo siento... cuánto lo siento...! - se apresuró a disculparse Watari, mientras trataba de consolar al afectado enfrente del personal aún estupefacto por la transformación, situación rota por un sonido agudo y electrónico desde el bolsillo del jefe. Éste coge el bipper que ahí guardaba y, después de leer el mensaje, se apresura a su oficina, despidiéndose de todos y seguido por su secretario. Watari, por mientras, ayuda a Tsuzuki a incorporarse y lo lleva a la enfermería.

- Te traeré el antídoto. Espérame¿bien? Después te traeré un pastel que he hecho esta mañana - le dice sonriente, pero el pobre shinigami permanece mudo, sentado sobre la cama y contemplando su reflejo en la ventana. Watari calla entonces y se retira, dirigiéndose al laboratorio.

Pronto llega, e introduce la llave para abrir la puerta. Siempre la deja cerrada, por precaución, de modo que nadie entre a jugar con los reactivos y ocurran incidentes tan desagradables o peores - quizás mortales - como el ocurrido ese día.

Pero la puerta estaba abierta. Quizás había olvidado cerrarla... No importa. De todos modos no estuvo mucho tiempo fuera, y era imposible que en ese breve intervalo de tiempo alguien hubiera entrado.

Estaba seguro de haber cerrado la puerta. Eso le enojó un poco, pero qué más da. Abrió la puerta... y comprendió...

Ana estaba sentada sobre la mesa de trabajo de Watari, pierna encima, examinando los reactivos con total naturalidad y absolutamente impasible a la entrada de su dueño.

- ¿Qué? -. Watari estaba turbado -. ¿Cómo entraste... qué...?

- ¿No te lo dijo el secretario? -. Ana bajó de la mesa de un salto, jugando con un tubo de ensayo lleno de un líquido incoloro -. Soy tu compañera nueva.

- ¿En verdad? Vaya... pues, bienvenida - respondió, mientras se acercaba sutilmente para arrebatarle el tubo de ensayo, por lo visto, con un contenido relativamente peligroso. Pero Ana se apartaba contorciéndose, sin dejar de sostener un perturbador contacto visual que le provocaba vértigo al aturdido científico. Pero éste aún no se daba por vencido y volvió a acercarse, rodeándola para descubrir el reactivo a sus espaldas, fuertemente aprisionado en su puño. Subestimando su apariencia débil, agarró su puño en alto, alzando a su vez el tubo de ensayo. Pero para su sorpresa, la chica no se inmutó, y en seguida sufrió un agudo dolor en los genitales, producto de un rápido movimiento de su rodilla hacia su entrepierna. Watari aulló de dolor, doblándose su cuerpo y cayendo de rodillas sobre los azulejos. Sintió los ojos humedecidos, y de repente la vista comenzó a fallarle. Quiso ajustarse los anteojos contra el rostro, pensando que eso sería el problema, pero nada sintió sobre su piel al dirigir su mano contra su cara. Miró el suelo, pero nada de entre los difusos objetos que observó parecían ser sus anteojos; rápidamente pensó en Ana, y la miró. Efectivamente sostenía sobre su nariz un par de anteojos que le quedaban un poco grandes, seguramente los suyos. Aún algo adolorido, se paró sin poca dificultad, y cojeó hacia la chica, sosteniendo la herida polla con una mano y con la otra tratando de alcanzar sus anteojos del rostro de Ana. Ésta esperó unos momentos a que Watari estuviera a pocos milímetros de cogerlos, y se aparta un paso hacia atrás, y la mano del científico se cierra en el aire, mientras la escuálida figura de la chica se confundía en un mar de manchones informes y tenebrosos. Intentó nuevamente acercársele, y cuando pareció alcanzarla, ésta volvió a hacerse a un lado, y Watari tanteó el aire frío. Sintió entonces la goma de la zapatilla de su nueva compañera golpearlo en la espinilla y tumbarlo sobre el suelo en medio de un confuso escándalo de vidrios rotos, incrustándose algunos en su mejilla dolorosamente.

- ¡Hey, ya basta! -. Watari normalmente no sufría de mal humor, pero en esa ocasión se sentía bastante irritado. El día iba de mal en peor. Tras él, Ana había vuelto a la mesa de trabajo y tomado uno de los matraces, precisamente uno que estaba alzado con un lindo trípode de aluminio dorado adornado con relieves en forma de orquídeas y querubines xk no?? XD, como si de un trono se tratara, y había despejado el mármol de la mesa y colocado el matraz ahí. Dejando los anteojos distraídamente a un lado, alzaba el tubo de ensayo dispuesta a vaciarlo sobre el líquido azuloso que el matraz contenía.

Sin embargo, no vio consumado su cometido. Watari se había incorporado y sujeto su muñeca firmemente. El dolor en las bolas ya se había aliviado bastante como para que pudiera pararse correctamente y un hilillo de sangre corría por su mejilla hasta su cuello, manchando de rojo su inmaculado delantal.

Se acercó lo suficiente como para ver el rostro de Ana con nitidez. Pudo entonces vislumbrar cómo a su nueva compañera se le subían los colores al rostro; no sabía, sin embargo, si era por la incoherencia de su frase o por la cercanía de sus alientos - que, después de todo, a él lo perturbaba un poco, especialmente por la calidez viva de su respiración enfrentándose con su rostro, que le despertaban oscuras sensibilidades y unas irresistibles ganas de llorar. Hubo una incómoda pausa antes de que uno de los dos reaccionara, mientras sostenían un contacto visual tan fijo que dolía. Ana apartó entonces, después de ese larguísimo instante, su mano de la de Watari con brusquedad, devolviéndole el tubo de ensayo, mientras éste sentía cómo recuperaba su ritmo cardíaco normal. Se puso nuevamente los anteojos, y pudo verla observando a través de un gran ventanal que daba al jardín de cerezos florecidos del departamento central.

- Si mal no recuerdo, no te fueron necesarios anteojos para dar en el blanco.

¿Qué rayos...?? Ana había volteado hacia él, inexpresiva, pero en lo profundo de su mirada denotaba cierta extraña lástima. Quizás incluso tristeza.

- ¿Qué no...¡He usado toda mi vida!

¿Pero recordar... qué...? Él no recordaba siquiera haberla visto alguna vez. ¿Sería una broma? Watari comenzaba a exasperarse, pero logró conservarse bajo control - si bien no era la primera vez que se sentía explotar, en aquel momento se sentía especialmente deseoso de descargarse con toda la furia que pudiera surgir de sus manos y ojos. Normalmente evitaba cualquier desgracia que su cólera podía originar con su agudeza, amabilidad y una enorme sonrisa.

- De hecho, desde que era un bebé. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? No cumplía aún los 2 meses cuando comencé a utilizarlos, y el peso de los lentes llegó incluso a hacerme una marca profundísima en la nariz, y me tuvieron que operar para evitar que mis compañeros de escuela se rieran de mí...

Ana, en vez de escucharlo, sólo atendía a su mirada, sus gestos, a él mismo más que a lo que decía, de modo que él decidió callar. Su irritación aún no había desaparecido, y comenzó a debatirse en si golpearla en la mejilla, tirar algún instrumento frágil o golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. La primera opción fue instantáneamente desechada, pero no podía provocar una algarabía con las otras dos. Prefirió mantenerse callado y aguantar.

-... Veo que no has cambiado -. Ana habló casi en un susurro, lenta y lastimeramente, mientras volteaba hacia la ventana y su mirada se perdía en el perfecto azul del cielo. Su esbelta figura se opacaba con la potente luz del día, como el dibujo de una silueta. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, y como nunca se veía débil e indefensa, tanto que a Watari le surgieron unos feroces impulsos de abrazarla, que el sentía como una voraz comezón en brazos y manos. Se sintió irresistiblemente obligado a protegerla, a acompañarla en su pena infinita, a llorar con ella si fuese necesario, incluso consideró con relativa seriedad comprarle una colección de ositos de felpa e innumerables ramos de flores. Quizás ser su esclavo... ¿de qué manera devolverle los colores al rostro, evitar su segura involución si no era dándole todo lo que ella pidiera, o más?

De repente, el científico cayó en la cuenta de que, aunque no la conociera, ya estaba pensando en ser así de amable con su compañera, actitud que reservaba sólo para sus amigos más queridos, y ni siquiera con la intensidad que pretendía para con ella.  
Alzó la vista, advirtiendo que Ana lo observaba: ya no se veía pequeñita y abrazable, si bien seguía tan delgada como siempre, pero un atisbo de malicia oscurecía su penetrante mirada. Nuevamente Watari se sintió enfadado, más que nada por que no sabía el origen de la supuesta burla que le lanzaba su compañera.

Entonces comprendió: Habían desaparecido por un momento sus ganas de destrucción, y ella lo había notado. Cómo, no lo sabía, pero en su rostro se dibujaba una leve sonrisa que lo confirmaba.

- De modo que hay un caso que resolver... -. A Watari casi le dolió salir del shock en que se hallaba suspendido. Casi le pareció haberse dormido al sumirse tan profundamente en sus reflexiones.

-... Ehhhm... Sí, una niña reencarnada en un oso de felpa... hay que liberarla antes de que siga ocasionando desmanes... hay mucha gente asustada por los extraños fenómenos que el osito origina...

- Muy bien -. Ana se sentó en el asiento frente al computador donde Watari registraba los pocos casos que en su área podían ocurrir, de modo que llenaba el disco duro con recetas de pociones y comida italiana -. Lo mejor será comenzar lo antes posible.

Se le veía seria y burlona al mismo tiempo... pero el científico podía vislumbrar una dolorosa carga en su corazón. No podía enojarse con ella como lo hacía con Tsuzuki, con quién suele llegar hasta a gritar.

- Dame el informe.

Watari se lo entregó desdeñoso... pero también apenado, casi avergonzado por querer herir a una criatura tan indefensa... Pero pronto volvió a sonreír, y se propuso no dejar de alegrarse a pesar de la seriedad de Ana. La observó pacientemente mientras ésta revisaba los papeles, con un travieso destello en sus ojos. Una pareja dispareja, pensó para sus adentros. Sería una interesante experiencia.

**- ¡Mira allá! **-. Watari alzó un dedo hacia una colorida tienda en una esquina, repleta de niños alrededor, mientras le brillaban los ojos y los dientes asomaban blanquísimos tras una resplandeciente sonrisa.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - dijo Ana lacónica e inexpresiva. Su rostro permaneció oscurecido y abatido durante todo el período de estadía. Seguramente el clima no le haría muy bien y se encontraba enferma, pero su paso era firme y su semblante inquebrantable, de modo que el científico, a pesar de todos sus conocimientos en medicina, no estaba seguro, y no quería gastar el poco dinero que Tatsumi le otorgaba para las misiones en medicamentos para una enfermedad que nunca existió. De todas formas Ana no le decía si se sentía mal, y lo más probable es que nunca lo hiciera. A pesar de los pocos días en Kyoto ya se percataba de su terquedad. De hecho, al llegar tuvieron que alojarse en un motelucho en las afueras de la ciudad, en piezas separadas, pero de acústica tan deficiente que les fue imposible dormir tranquilos. Al día siguiente, Ana tenía grandes bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos, algo enrojecidos e hinchados, y su andar era lento y desmañado, pero no se quejó.

- ¡Una tienda de helados! -. Watari tomó de la mano a su compañera, e intentó llevarla a la fuerza en medio del tumulto de gente -. ¡Ven, vamos por uno! Yo pago.

- No seas necio -. Ana se detuvo en seco y apartó su brazo con brusquedad, provocándole daño al rubio shinigami que la observaba pasmado -. Nos dieron una muy limitada cantidad de dinero, diría incluso insuficiente. No la malgastes.

Dióse media vuelta, ajustándose el abrigo de mezclilla y arreglándose el cabello. Dio un par de pasos, pero de pronto aminoró la marcha hasta detenerse, a una distancia suficiente para que su compañero la escuchara aún.

- Comería gustosa - replicó con amargura -, pero gracias a tu amiguito el secretario no podemos darnos mayores lujos. Deberían de conversar con él: el Departamento Central goza de buen estado económico, de modo que es justo que también se refleje en su personal.

Watari rió levemente por las narices, y se acercó a su delgada compañera, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

- Conozco demasiado bien a Tatsumi-san - le dijo dulcemente cerca de su oído-. Por eso traje dinero extra.

Ana volteó hacia él, abriendo mucho los ojos. Si bien no lo demostró, fue gran sorpresa para el científico ver gesticular el rostro de la chica, normalmente frío e inerte.

- ¿En verdad...? - le dijo con un hilillo de voz, pareciendo más frágil de lo que aparentaba -. Eso... es muy prudente...

- Entonces... -. Watari también había quebrado su voz, en ademán de complicidad - ¿te traigo uno?

- Ehhm... de acuerdo...

- ¿Qué sabor¿Te gusta el chocolate?

- Ahh, no... -. Ana parecía incómoda, pero había algo irresistible en el aire que obligaba a no moverse del lugar en el que estaban parados -. Prefiero pasas al ron... o vainilla, si no hubiera.

- ¡Bien! Vuelvo enseguida.

Watari se alejó unos metros, resistiéndose a voltear. Pronto pudo respirar normalmente, y una extraña presión en el pecho que la palidez de Ana en él provocaba por fin logró mitigarse. Ya más tranquilo, preguntó por el helado, y compró dos de vainilla con dulces pasas largamente pasadas por licor. Ana recibió el helado muy agradecida: el calor era insoportable, y no comían bien desde hace dos días. Ana lengüeteaba el helado cuidadosamente, muy de a poco, apenas asomando un pedacito de su lengua de entre sus delgados labios. Parecía disfrutarlo...De repente se dirigió a su compañero.

- ¿No comes?

Efectivamente, el científico se había quedado absorto mirando cómo ella delicadamente dejaba que su lengua se empapara en el helado, refrescándola, y después lo guardaba dentro de la boca un buen rato, saboreando el licor, dejando que los frutos se deshicieran en sus mejillas, antes de empezar de nuevo, y no se había dado cuenta que el suyo comenzaba a derretirse.

- ¡Ahh... sí...!

- Apresúrate - dijo ésta, severa - Ya llegamos.

Comieron aprisa, y se dirigieron a una plazoleta. GuShoShin, el hermano mayor, había recibido cierta información sobre un osito de felpa bastante antiguo que sería rematado ese mismo día y en ese mismo lugar, junto a otras antigüedades de interés. Al llegar no había mucha gente, pero quiénes se encontraban presentes pululaban de un lado a otro, pujando por cada prenda u adorno según la capacidad de sus bolsillos. Por lo visto era bastante: la mayoría exhibía exquisitos y delicados ropajes. Los shinigamis se sintieron avergonzados al percatarse del notorio contraste entre los toscos harapos que vestían y los maravillosos trajes que exaltaban la riqueza de los compradores.

- Esto es humillante... - replicó Ana, mientras se encorvaba instintivamente como intentando cubrirse -. ¿Es necesario?

- No te preocupes - le respondió su compañero con una amplia sonrisa, mientras la ayudaba a mantenerse recta y observando el panorama alrededor -. He conocido gente con más dinero que estos presumidos, y visten aún peor que nosotros.

- De acuerdo... - dijo la chica, aún sin querer incorporarse correctamente, y apartando la vista para localizar al famoso osito. Sin embargo, otra cosa llamó su atención, y se enderezó para observar mejor.

Apartóse del científico y se acercó a un puesto donde ofrecían unos miserables bibelots con formas de gatitos, toscamente pintados y delineadas sus curvas con lápices de color metálico, de los antiguos que toda abuela ocupó alguna vez para mejorar la apariencia de sus posesiones. Pero más que el producto en sí fue el precio que la dejó pasmada. Respiró profundo, y preguntó al vendedor:

- ¿El precio es por el juego completo?

- No señorita - le respondió éste algo sorprendido -. Es por cada figura.

Ana empalideció, y su número de puja cayó al suelo. Tras ella se había acercado Watari, que había recogido el número, a la vez que observaba hacia dónde observaba ella: ambos números que sostenía volvieron a caer con un sonido sordo sobre el césped algo seco.  
- ¿15000 YENES????

- Se trata de figuras de fina porcelana del Medio Oriente - explicó el vendedor con apremio -. Datan del siglo XV, y pertenecieron a la corte real de Francia, seguramente a alguna princesa. Entonces a pasado de generación en generación, abandonando los palacios debido al linaje ilegítimo de los reyes con campesinos o cortesanos de poca monta...

- Dieciséis mil.

Una señora un poco obesa que vestía un kimono de suavísima seda verde pálido alzaba un gran número ocho, haciendo tintinear melódicamente un gran juego de pulseras de oro y plata. El vendedor interrumpió su discurso y anotó algo junto a las figuritas de porcelana. Entonces se dispuso a seguir hablando, pero no hubo palabra que saliera de su boca. Sus clientes habían desaparecido.

Efectivamente, los shinigamis se habían alejado de ahí, angustiados por lo difícil que se había vuelto la misión. Ana además se veía molesta.

- Tu amiguito secretario debió de haber previsto esto... supongo que me equivoco...

- No: no lo creo. Normalmente da el dinero suficiente para una misión de dos días con almuerzo y hospedaje decentes: el resto depende del ingenio que cada empleado posea - respondió abatido Watari. Ambos caminaron lentamente, sin alzar la vista, sujetando perezosamente los números y arrastrando los pies.

De repente, Ana se detuvo en seco. Sus almendrados ojos se fijaban a lo lejos. No pudo su pareja apreciar en la negrura de éstos lo que pudiera estar viendo. Como un hoyo negro, seguramente se habrían tragado su imagen.

- Detente... -. Watari obedeció al instante. Le preocupaba la actitud que adoptó la chica al momento que extendió su brazo enfrente de él para evitar que siguiera su pesarosa marcha. Estaba lacónica, con los ojos redondos y desorbitados, su cuerpo rígido como una estatua.

Decidió dirigirse hacia dónde ella miraba tan fijamente. No era el vacío, por lo visto, sino un mal cuidado peluche de trapo que se exhibía sobre una vieja tarima. El felpudo que lo cubría estaba apolillado y desteñido, el relleno de algodón, arena y plumas se asomaba quizás excesivamente de entre las costuras, y sólo le quedaba un ojo hecho de un botón negro y brillante, casi perturbador. Pero por sobre todo lo sorprendió una dulce niñita apenas con una camisola de dormir vestida, pero de piel tersa y blanca, como una muñequita de porcelana salida de un cuento. Su rostro estaba enmarcado por unos abundantes bucles anaranjados, y remataba su tierna figura una boquita pequeñita y rosada como una cereza da el toque a un helado de piña. Miraba entristecida el osito de peluche, seguramente porque se encontraba fuera de su alcance, en las alturas de la tarima, mientras un grupo de gente se empujaba por conseguirlo y luchaban por ofrecer puja tras puja, aumentando su valor hasta la locura.

- ¿Es ella la niña...? - susurró Watari, acercándose peligrosamente al cabello de Ana y logrando que su aliento la estremeciera débilmente.

- Parece que lo es - respondió ella, a la vez que disimulaba un escalofrío -. Nadie se da cuenta de su presencia.

- Tatsumi no me dio ninguna foto, ni siquiera una breve descripción. Sólo el mayor Gushoshin me dijo que era pelirroja.

- Averigüémoslo -. Ana prosiguió su camino, seguida del rubio científico. Fue difícil escabullirse entre la gente que se apelotonaba y luchaba por la propiedad del peluche.

- Maldición... -. Veía Watari cómo su pareja cambiaba el color de su rostro rápidamente. Él también estaba molesto: nadie daba un paso por dejar que ellos pasaran libremente, pero lo mejor era no encolerizarse.

- Está bien, tranquilízate - dijo él, un poco ahogado -. Quizás debiéramos venir más tarde.

- Por ningún motivo - dijo ella, alzando la voz -. Siempre se nos ha enseñando que mientras más pronto mejor.

De repente pareció menos agitada, y miró hacia él, aunque siempre con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Y desde cuándo que inhibes tu cólera, _berserk, heimskr asmyrda_?

Watari la observó estupefacto. Ana lo miró un momento, casi azul de ira, y siguió avanzando, perdiéndose en la muchedumbre. Éste cobró conciencia de repente y volvió a hacerse camino. Estaba muy cansado por los empellones que dio y que le dieron, pero logró ponerse al frente, sin que no hubiera insultos en el aire provenientes de los pujantes. Pronto encontró a Ana y se puso a su lado. Ya estaba ésta más tranquila, y había recobrado su palidez habitual. Sin embargo, Watari no olvidaba su rostro colorado, y las extrañas palabras que brotaron de sus labios como una horda.

Frente a ellos un hombrecito redondo y calvo atendía a los compradores, anotando velozmente las pujas y golpeando con una pequeña maza sobre la mesa.  
- ¿Cuánto habrán ofrecido en la última puja...? - susurró Ana sin dejar de mirar a la niña.

- Creo que sobre los 30000 yenes... no hay posibilidad de obtenerlo.

La niña daba pequeños saltitos tratando de agarrar el osito. Unas finas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y jadeaba de cansancio. Sus brincos eran cada vez más breves e ineficaces.

- ¿Habrá otra forma de atraerla?

La pequeña pronto se cansó y se sentó en el suelo, angustiada, y comenzó a sollozar amargamente. Watari había comenzado a enternecerse, pero Ana lo agarró de un brazo. Su actitud era resolutiva, y se le veía dichosa.

- Espérame un poco... -. Watari sintió su respiración sobre su mejilla brevemente, pero lo suficiente como para arrancarle un poco de calor. Ana se alejó al instante, y el científico se daba cuenta, por el reflejo de un deslumbrante pendiente de plata en el cuello de una señora muy elegante, que se había ruborizado.

De pronto dejó de oír los sollozos de la niña. Enfrente de él, el oso se había caído de la tarima, precisamente sobre un charco de lodo, salpicando todo. Una señora, que vio su vestido manchado, se sintió enormemente ofendida, y se alejó rápidamente, sin antes retirar su puja.

- Pero... señora, es algo que se puede arreglar... - rogaba el vendedor. Pero la mujer se veía muy enojada, y totalmente dispuesta a abandonar.

- No pienso comprar un producto en mal estado... ¡y menos con esta apariencia! - dijo, y se alejó caminando rápidamente, seguida de sus guardaespaldas. Al momento, los pujantes retiraban sus ofertas y se iban retirando. Pronto el frente de la tienda estuvo absolutamente vacío, excepto por el rubio científico y su enclenque compañera, que se apresuraba a ir a su lado.

- ¿Qué hiciste...?

- Lo que nadie haría - respondió ésta rápidamente -. Ni siquiera yo.

- ¡Maldición! -. El vendedor arrojó su maza lejos, y comenzó a patear la mesa y el suelo con rabia -. ¡50000 yenes... TODOS PERDIDOS...!  
- Si quiere, nosotros lo compramos - se acercó Watari, afable.

- ¿Ustedes??? - respondió el vendedor, furioso, y tomó al sucio peluche, y lo sacudió enfrente de los dos shinigamis - ¿Por qué querrían ustedes un sucio osito de felpa???

- Pues...

- Tiene un valor sentimental - se adelantó Ana, hablando suavemente -. Ese osito perteneció a nuestra familia, y para nosotros sería de gran agrado recuperarlo.  
El vendedor la miró un momento, escéptico. Watari también la observó sorprendido.

- Tenlo, entonces - dijo éste, arrojándolo sobre su cabeza. Watari alcanzó a tomarlo en el aire, sin que pudiera evitar que su abrigo se ensuciara de lodo -. Un oso sucio no tiene ya valor.

Dicho esto se dispuso a guardar sus cosas, y se largó. De pronto, Watari sintió un tirón en su pantalón.

La niña, que no sobrepasaba su rodilla, intentaba tomar una patita rota del peluche. Cuando los shinigamis bajaron la cabeza, ésta sonrió dulcemente, sin dejar de saltar.

Watari se hincó y le entregó el osito. La niña dio un gritito de alegría, y, para sorpresa de ambos, el osito de felpa se arregló al instante que tuvo contacto con ella. Era un peluche realmente hermoso, de aquellos que ya no se hacen. La niña hundió su rostro en él, y aspiró su aroma a lavanda, y le dio un gran beso en un ojo de vidrio.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó Watari. La niña lo miró fijamente con dulzura. Sus ojos eran de un profundo verde.

- Valery - respondió -. ¿Y el tuyo?

- Me llamo Yutaka Watari, y ella es Ana Hildorfson - dijo éste, sonriendo. Entonces la tomó en brazos - ¿Quieres ver a tu madre?

La niña asintió, ansiosa, con los ojos destellantes. Ana la observó un momento, mientras comenzaban a caminar, dirigiéndose a su hospedaje. Miró apenada cómo el shinigami jugueteaba con la niña, diciéndole palabras tiernas y acariciándola suavemente. Apartando la mirada, sacó su celular.

- Llamaré a Gushoshin...

Watari seguía jugando con la niña. Si tan sólo fuera suya...

**- Buenos días** -. El Gushoshin menor entró cuidadosamente al sucio departamento, ademán que fue causa de vergüenza para los dos shinigamis, pues su actitud resultaba ridícula e incluso sarcástica para la situación en la que se encontraban. Por suerte la atención de todos fue desviada a un griterío en el piso de arriba, más similar a un homicidio que a la breve celebración por la victoria en un juego que es lo que en realidad era. Pero pronto todos se enfocaron en el asunto prioritario del momento: Valery.

- De modo que ésta es la niña - dijo Gushoshin, descendiendo lentamente sobre la pequeña para observarla mejor, y le dio una leve palmadita en sus abultado cabello. Ésta sonrió inocentemente, se incorporó e intentó abrazar al dios.

- ¡Qué lindo...¡Yo quiero uno! - decía mientras alzaba los brazos, pero la emplumada deidad se apartó rápidamente, fuera de su alcance, haciendo caso omiso a las inminentes lágrimas de la pequeña. Watari, más rápido, se apresuró a levantarla y aprisionarla en un tierno abrazo.

- Tranquila... yo te daré uno...  
La niña enjugó sus lágrimas al instante y sonrió ampliamente, sellando la promesa del científico.  
- Por lo visto, el oso de felpa fue un regalo de su madre, que a los dos días de haber entregado el regalo se la encontró muerta por causas desconocidas. La niña murió dos semanas después, debido a una enfermedad de carácter oportunista que contrajo por una repentina e importante baja en su sistema inmunitario.

- ¿Pero se sabe la causa de su insistente permanencia en la tierra? - preguntó Gushoshin, más preocupado de jugar con los bucles de Valery que del informe que Ana dictaba con frío timbre.

- Seguramente el amor - se adelantó Watari, mientras le entregaba la niña a Gushoshin, quién se vio en dificultades para sostenerla entre sus cortos bracitos -. El cariño que sentía su madre por ella fue simbólicamente sellado con ese regalo, de modo que, mientras el peluche siguiera existiendo, para la niña aún existía una esperanza de conexión con su madre a través de él, sin que supiera que ésta había dejado ese mundo.

- Ya veo... - dijo el dios, que dejó a la niña en el suelo, pero sosteniendo su pequeña manita con ternura -. Han hecho un excelente trabajo. Los hemos estado siguiendo desde el departamento central, y el informe que nos han entregado es más que suficiente para probar su eficiencia. El rey Enma a querido, por lo tanto, recompensarlos.

- ¿Síiii??? -. A Watari le brillaron los ojos intensamente, recordando a un niño pequeño y caprichoso. A Ana le desagradó esa actitud infantil y lo empujó leve pero dolorosamente con su codo, peligrosamente anguloso.

- Tendrán un par de semanas de vacaciones que pueden tomar desde hoy, si quieren, y una generosa paga extra que ya ha sido depositada en sus cuentas.  
Esta vez su compañera no pudo evitar, para su sorpresa, una leve sonrisa. El científico se sintió levemente perturbado con esa imagen: El rostro de la joven mujer se iluminaba bellamente con esa casi imperceptible (excepto para él) mueca, sus facciones lograban una considerable armonía, como si a cada movimiento pudiera entonar una sinfonía sólo concebible en sueños y capaz de hacer que la vegetación más moribunda o en el peor de los inviernos florezca.  
Gushoshin se despidió de los shinigamis, tomó a la niña en brazos y se alejó volando, en la profundidad del azul del cielo otoñal, colmado de pétalos de flor de cerezo y de su aroma, embriagando de tormentos y nostalgias a los transeúntes.

Watari apenas movió la mano, mientras miraba un punto fijo, en un vacío cuyo final era esa enigmática sonrisa de Mona Lisa que aturdía su conciencia y lo sometía a un estado similar al nirvana... lo trasladó a un mundo extraño, centrado en su rostro triste y pálido, iluminado apenas con el resplandor de sus lágrimas y la última luz del atardecer rojo sangre...

_- Lo siento..._

Una risita leve casi logró que le diera un infarto. Agitado, volteó.

- Me recuerda a tu singular amiguito, Yutaka - dijo Ana, transformando su angelical gesto en sarcasmo hecho carne -. Siempre velando por pagas extras y trabajando como una mula para saldar sus sempiternas deudas...

- Su área exige de mucho trabajo. Ni siquiera la presencia de Bon estos últimos años ha podido ayudarlo. Sus casos normalmente son muy peligrosos, y suelen presentarse dificultades, especialmente destrozos, que Tsuzuki debe, por supuesto, pagar...

- Le ocurre por invocar dioses tan peligrosos innecesariamente. Reconozco que es el mejor shinigami del departamento - replicó, cruzándose de brazos y apartando la mirada -, el más hábil, pero su reputación cae a lo más bajo por su imprudencia y sus caprichos.

- Tsuzuki es especial - respondió Watari, elevando la voz -. Nunca tuvo una infancia ejemplar. De hecho, buena parte del personal nunca la ha tenido. Por eso nos hacemos shinigamis. Es una forma de compensar lo vivido. Tsuzuki adquirió todos sus valores sólo gracias a la experiencia previa de su vida y a lo que nosotros le hemos enseñado. Por mi parte, creo que es una excelente persona, y por eso es mi mejor amigo. Si alguna vez le ocurriera algo malo, la primera persona -creo- que lo sentiría sería yo.

El rostro de Ana fue gradualmente relajándose, hasta volver a su estado normal, y después en sus ojos atisbó ciertas muestras de lástima, reflejadas en un ligero brillo.

- Agradezcamos que nos dieron algo más de dinero. No es habitual.

Una pausa de silencio. Las hojas caían alrededor; todo estaba repleto de dorado.

- Hay una feria en las afueras de la ciudad. Sólo por unas pocas semanas. ¿Te gustaría ir?

Ana lo miró estupefacta, y comenzó a peinarse sus revoltosos mechones negros, tironeándoselos y enrollándolos en sus dedos.

- Pues...

- ¿Sí?

- Sería genial...

- ¡Fantástico! - exclamó el científico, escandalizando a la noruega con su extrovertida personalidad - Veré si el dinero me alcanza para todos los juegos.

Se sentó y sacó la billetera. Ana se limitó a mirarlo, profundamente conmovida, a sus espaldas, y una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Como siempre, tan impulsivo pero tan lindo...

_Sne..._

* * *

**_juejue,_** me he apresurado un poco, traumando a watari con las feromonas de su nueva compañera...  
Adoro esta historia... Espero no traumarlos mucho con la intensa mezcla de temas - aunque he visto peores, de modo que no es justificable que se alarmen. 

Lo de la música... no es necesaria, realmente. De hecho, dicha canción es viking death metal: no creo que sea del gusto general. Me gustaría, sin embargo, dar más adelante una lista de las canciones que me inspiraron, como un soundtrack. De todos modos en cada capítulo estaré dando títulos y sugerencias varias. En verdad escucharlas mientras se lee le da otro cariz a la historia.

¡**gracias** por los reviews!! sigan enviando!  
_azteca_ _-_ k bueno que te haya gustado!! llevo harto avanzado de todos modos. no pude resistirme...  
_kaoru_ - grax! creo k lo voi a subir entero de nuevo, de todos modos. esk está en .txt, pienso subirlo en .html

Trollhammaren!!!!...

(he)


End file.
